


【小洛豪】心中的日月

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: — 你知道吗，我想成为你这样的人。— 其实，我也这么想。
Relationships: 小洛豪, 小洛豪滴滴滴吹
Kudos: 21





	【小洛豪】心中的日月

1

奇松，怪石，云海，温泉。

黄山离任豪所在的城市实则不远。

可他去过更多更遥远的地方，却从来没有来过这里。想来是因为人是一种很奇怪的生物，总以为近的距离没有风景，偏要舍近求远吧，于是就这样一次次地错过。

近来他有件事不知道该怎么决断。视线在周边地图上逡巡了片刻，就随意选了这里，寄希望于这短暂的几日能帮他平复一下被扰乱的心绪。

今天不是周末，但是在暑期，不论任何时间，景区都会挤满来自全国乃至世界各地的游客。昨晚宿在汤口，因着白天路途疲累，睡得过沉，一觉醒来，虽然刚过七点半，但按查的攻略上说，其实也是迟了的。好在任豪不在意拍照，也不想赶路，就这么一路晃到了云谷寺。

别人眼中，他是个把任何事都做得井井有条的人，随着年龄的增长，这两年愈发尤甚。口袋揣着路线图，背包则塞满了攻略里提到的种种装备，在缆车上，这样的体积自然是不受欢迎的，一进去就被挤到了一边。

车厢被一个夕阳红旅行团包场了，少数几个散客自然不好意思占位置，只好站着。山里风大，悬浮上行期间偶有被风刮过的飘摇坠落感，夹杂几声胆小的旅客惊呼。

又一次的大幅度晃动之后，边上有个男生没站稳，跌在了缆车壁上。人很快站了起来，可一个圆圆的黑色薄片从他身上弹开，掉在地上朝自己这边滚了过来。

任豪伸手捡起，是对方胸前挂的微单的镜头盖。

“喏，给你。”

“谢谢你啦。”

不再把相机挂在外面而是收进包里，男生摘下戴着的白色渔夫帽，露出一双令人印象深刻的眼睛，还附赠了一个成人世界里罕见的笑容，借着这个契机和他攀谈起来。

“你是一个人来的吗？”

“对啊。”

男生孤身一人，自己也没有同伴，不若问问他计划的路线，毕竟他还挺讨人喜欢的。对方眼里的光芒和热情的样子给了任豪好感，就这样聊了起来。

巧合的是他们两人原本都在杭州，查的是同一个旅游攻略，为了方便看日出，订的也是今晚在山上相同地方的住宿。这样的缘分，接下来要是不一起游玩，是有些浪费了。

出了索道，碧空如洗，都市生活久违的蓝下是秀丽奇特的山体与点缀其间的苍翠。海拔上升后，阳光变得刺眼，好在他们都带了帽子和墨镜。男生对陌生人如他，也没什么戒心，边走边说中就把自己抖了个底掉。

他叫何洛洛，国美中国画系的大二学生，不光学校在杭州，家也在那里。由于安排的暑期写生太过无聊，约了人偷跑出来，不巧的是，出发前同伴摔伤了，又舍不得退不掉的门票住宿，就一个人坐车过来玩了。

“是练滑板的时候摔的。其实那天我也摔了，不过我伤的是头，现在还没好透。”何洛洛撩开了刘海，给他看额头上的创可贴。

“只是代步刷街的话还好，练技巧的话，难免要受伤的。”有段时间任豪也沉迷于这项运动，自觉还没有忘记曾经苦练过的技巧，“有机会的话我可以教你。”

“好啊，我没把板带来，放在写生的地方了。你不着急回去的话也可以去我们那里看看。”

任豪来黄山也没决定具体要呆多久，还有要去哪里，只想躲个清净。如果他们那有趣的话，去一趟也未尝不可。

“还说不准。你们在哪里写生？宏村吗，还是西递？”他对这附近的景点也只是有所耳闻，不太清楚具体情况。

“都不是的，我们在查济。大概坐车过来要一个多小时的样子。那边景色还不错，就是一直被老师管着，我觉得不太自由。”

这边奇峰挺多，为了摆姿势以及检查他拍得怎么样，何洛洛来回地跑来跑去，拍得不好的时候也一点不客气地直接提出他的要求，全然不似刚认识的样子。

“能不能把我拍的再大一点？感觉人有点小。对，就是让我的手托着梦笔生花那样的。”

咧出一个大大的笑容，好像从来没有任何烦恼，眼中溢满那样充沛的笑意。拍了几张满意的照片之后，他们才继续往前走。

男生突然想起来漏了一个问题，冷不防地问起他怎么也是一个人来。

他们之前的交谈里任豪对于自身情况说得不多，只告诉了何洛洛他的名字，还有自己比他大六岁，刚从广告公司辞职准备跳槽而已。

然而实际上，他能感到，他们各自的际遇很有些玄妙的意味在里面。他与这个才见面没多久的陌生人，在不同时空下拥有那样多重叠交错的轨迹。比方说，自己家搬来后住的地方，离男生的家相隔不远，并且他们后来又在同一座城市，还离得蛮近。说不定曾经就在街头不期而遇过，却只是擦肩而过。

而有关他们各自独有的部分，任豪是有些感叹的。他的多了成长和复杂，而何洛洛的，则是自己一直渴望拥有却没有得到、至少是没有全部得到的顺遂美好。

他推得出怎样的经历才能养出这样的少年。

回到为什么一个人来散心这个问题，这勾起了他来之前的糟心事，任豪一向没什么波澜的心有些不舒服。估计何洛洛应该理解不了职场里的那些勾心斗角，就随口找了个理由。

“好不容易休息一下，空出来的假期反而不知道怎么打发，朋友还都很忙，就自己找了个近的地方。”

“这样吗？既然休息，更要开心一点呀。笑一笑，我帮你也拍一张。”

何洛洛不由分说地推着他到了站位，还没调整好表情，自己就被拍进去了，正犹豫着是不是需要重来一张，他就跑来要继续合影了。

“哥回头我加你一下，晚上把照片传给你，我相机可以连Wi-Fi的。”

任豪呆了一秒，看向镜头里贴近自己的人，嘴角也勾起了一个弧度。

2

过了排云亭，终于到了西海。后山相比前山已经算是平坦很多，但这段路要走的绝壁栈道还是有些让人头晕目眩。一侧是峭壁，另一侧是万丈深渊，这会飘来几缕云雾，脚下台阶便有些看不清了。

何洛洛原以为山路都不过是像方才那样，眼下也无心欣赏峡谷里刀切斧琢的石林。

“我走外面，你贴山侧走，怕的话就拉着我。”

栈道窄得只能勉强容下两个人，也还好能容下两个人。

对于这段路，何洛洛本能地是有些怕的，有只温暖有力的手臂可以搀扶，是再好不过的了。

为了转移对遥远路途的担心，他聊他在学校的趣事，练Ollie时出得糗，直到都聊到了最近几天写生时满意的几幅构图了，任豪还是最初的样子，只是附和着，同时在外沿护着他，一点一点沿着栈道走。

他讲不下去的时候，这人才聊一些他们做过的广告方案，也许还算有趣，但毕竟不痛不痒。

好难。

从道谢开始，他就隐隐觉得任豪跟他会是极为投缘的，短短相识聊得投契，还有若干的巧合也证明了他的预感。

如果说一切的好感始于他的外表，那么见到自己后，对方凌厉眼神趋于柔和的过程就更令他一面受用一面好奇了。

可是，他都快把全部的自己展示完毕了，为什么任豪不能也这么做呢，是吊桥效应只对自己有用吗？而对方别说是让他把心跳加快理解为心动了，就连呼吸还都是那么平稳。

也是，他这样的人总是一副波澜不惊的样子，把自己闭塞在温和的壳子里。

可是我也想用我的真实，换你的真实。

少年有着他这个年纪的心急，不顾他们才交流片刻的现实。

何洛洛并不相信任豪所谓的打发时间的理由，特别是在终于走完这程，见到对方把刚恢复了信号就收到的电话直接拒接之后。

他们在谷底排队，等下一班地轨缆车。

“你会不会是坏人啊？在潜 逃或者是躲 债的那种。”

“你都告诉我这么多个人信息了，才想起来问这个问题，是不是有点太晚了。”任豪只是这么逗他，没解释是什么情况。见他不笑，才好言道要把领英发给他，让他好好检查一下自己是不是坏人。

“那你现在就发。”

加了微信后，任豪果真甩过来一个链接。

履历上是和他说过的话如出一辙的无可挑剔。

“这又不能说明什么，反而你们这种人里才会隐藏坏人的好吧。”

“那我开放全部的朋友圈给你，做个旁证。绝对没有什么奇怪的东西，信不信就由你了。”

任豪想用自己想象中一直会被对待的那样，去对待眼前的少年，哪怕他的要求对于一个临时旅伴而言有些过高了。

“你真的什么都会诶！我以为你说你会滑板只是很一般的那种程度。”

工作后他的朋友圈实际发的不多，留下的多是早年各式各样的经历，可这也足以使何洛洛惊叹不已了。

“之前我主要玩速降，回来后没有条件了也就不怎么玩了。”比起街式，任豪更追求冲坡速度带来的快 感，当然常见技巧他还是有练过的，这中间也因此骨折过。不过那没什么，伤痕会带给你进步。

不知道是不是因为自己是个情缘很浅的人，也没有什么热爱到值得追逐一生的东西，是以业余时间都花在了各种不同的喜好上，搞得给人的感觉是好像什么都会。

童年缺失的父母陪伴即便后来都转变成了大把金钱，补偿在了那句“你可以自由追梦”上。但他大概是过了那个年纪，也就不再需要这些物质上的东西。现在的他，除了培养爱好，就是在广告公司被称为个什么“总”却没什么权力，勉强提供自给自足的资金，顺便创造一些价值，不至于混沌度日罢了。

就连这份唯一的工作还给他带来了职场倾轧和难缠客户，这才跑路试图脱身。

“一会先去放一下行李吧，我背得东西有点多，感觉好重。”离开缆车时，任豪顺手掂了掂少年的背包，轻飘飘的，难怪他一直没觉得累。“我们做的是同一篇攻略吗，怎么你带的东西那么少？”

“攻略里有写要带什么吗？”何洛洛的手指还在滑着自己过去的经历，连窗外的景色都视若无睹，就这样被他拉了下去。

看来他没仔细研究，任豪摇了摇头。“没带够东西又没有碰到我的话，今晚和明天你都会比较惨了。还有，这样的话，明天的路线也得重新定一下了。”

3

其实何洛洛并没有他想象中的活力十足，之前也不过是全靠精神力在撑着，实际已疲乏得很了，可是简单休息了一刻钟后却还要跟着他往步仙桥走。

任豪也就等他一道过去。

山中天气瞬息万变，进宾馆时天还是晴的，不一会就阴了，任豪就没有放下太多东西，继续背着多备的雨衣和外套，当然还有水。

这会快下午四点了，步道上行人寥寥。怕他太累一会没精力回来看日落，任豪打算借聊天帮忙提一提精神。

“这次写生到现在，你最满意的画里画了什么，能告诉我吗？

“等一下，我给你看。”

一提到他的领域，少年就被点亮了，不再沉浸于任豪过去丰富生活对比下带来的不自信，稍停了步伐，拿出手机递给他拍摄的一张画作。

鸟翼一样的门头，青瓦铺的马头墙，水墨点染之间是和画作者本人一样的灵动。

“我最满意的是这幅。我想象了一下那里春天的样子，在下面加了油菜花点缀，和别人的都不一样。”

“你画得很有意境。”见到何洛洛被肯定后的笑容，他不免好奇，“你很喜欢你现在做的事吗？”

“那当然了。”对于这个答案，少年有着绝对的认定，没有一丝迟疑。

真好，这样的一腔热爱，不知道有多么珍贵。

步仙桥到了。这会天公作美，云雾缭绕，桥下的万仞深渊也分辨不清了。他们一起，运气都还不错，总是能见到云海。

“难道你不是吗？”

对方摇了摇头。

这不是他想要得到的回答。

“你问了我一个问题，我回答了，你自然也要认真回答我问的问题，这样才公平。”何洛洛刻意压低了声线，听起来有些严肃。

“好吧，你随便问，不过只能问一个。” 天色还早，也没有放晴的预兆，任豪估计了下再回去看日落的可能性不是很大，就在这里多呆一会吧，只要赶在天黑前回去就好了。

“你在烦恼什么事吗？我觉得你看起来不太开心。”

“是有一个问题，不过有一点点复杂。”

“说不定我能…从我的角度帮到你。”先前得到的肯定给了何洛洛自信，不满于自己比任豪矮的那两三厘米高度，他站到了更高一级的石阶上注视回去。

他们之间是有一种感应的吧。既然不着急回去，任豪也就讲了最近令他烦恼的事情。

“之前那个公司，我有两个领导，直接管我的叫他D好了, 大领导叫R。”

他虽说是GAD，上头依旧是两个领导，还是面和心不和的那种。R拉拢他想让他取代D，D就以为他是R的人，故意在提案时让他执行错误策略。他不得不听D的，最后丢掉了客户，于是就变成了背锅的人被辞退了，而R也没管他。总的来说，自己白白做了别人斗争的牺牲品。

“那你不是辞职而是被辞退的咯？”

“是这样的。不过之前提案的竞争对手已经准备招我过去了，就算是跳槽吧。我现在的问题是，失败的那个案子是个奶粉广告，一直都是我在负责联系一个五胞胎家庭，原先准备拿他们当案例的，方案通过的话，厂家就能帮他们很多。可是却因为我，没有人愿意帮他们了。

“我没办法面对他们，他们还一直给我打电话。又加上R最近联系我，让我给他D的黑料，交换条件是他会帮我资助那个家庭。”

怕这件事他没说清楚，任豪最后总结了一下，“所以是两件有关系的事情让我纠结。一件事是给黑料还是不给，另一件是……”

“你是告诉那个家庭我不能帮你，还是把他们的费用扛下来。”何洛洛即便术业不在此，但自家的很多事情也有耳濡目染过。“我想，你把两件事情拆开看比较好，不要为了R给你的诱惑做自己不喜欢的事情。”

云海渐渐转淡了，夕阳的光辉重新打在他们的脸上。

“想帮那一家人的话，你觉得值得就帮，尽力就好，或者我问问我能不能帮你。前公司那边，看你想报复还是不想了，虽然我觉得他们两个都不怎么样。”

何洛洛说得其实很对。

是他想得太多，所以才感到烦闷。本质很简单，这两件事就是有所为，有所不为。

任豪不由得想起，传说中老字号的古董铺子，培养的店员天然有一眼鉴别真伪的眼力。经年累月只接触真品的人，下意识就能分辨得出来孰真孰假，不需要什么别的知识储备。

就像他眼前的少年一样。

“钱的话我自己会想办法的。还有，我是不会因为这些事就报复别人的。”

4

天色转好后不回去就对不起住的位置了。

“我们先回去吧，去光明顶看日落。”

“这里不能看吗？”

“太阳下山后天很快就黑了，这里没灯，走山路的话会很危险。”

他们现在所处的观景台，对面山头上有一个石头堆出的小亭，孤零零的石峰并没有路可以到达，何洛洛有些向往。

“好吧，那我们回去。”他不舍地向对面望了一眼，“我一直有个问题，就是总是经常对我想做的事情感到害怕。”

这是个很有趣的话题，消解了过去这段时间里的负累，任豪不免得想关心一下他。

“比如你想做什么？”

“我想到对面去，或者你刚才那句话，就会让我想在没有灯的时候回去。好像所有危险的事情我都想去体验。”

“包括玩滑板吗？”

“对，还有你以前的那些潜水、滑雪什么的，都想去做。”

“没有做饭？”任豪想起来他好像对自己发过的那些菜品也反复看了几遍。

“也有，这对我也算是个危险的事情吧。”何洛洛耸了耸肩。

“那你还没有完全长大。我觉得吧，长大是一个学会不给别人添麻烦的过程。就像我们晚回去了，可能就会麻烦消防员来找我们。至于运动啊，做饭什么的，学的时候注意点一般没事的，没什么危险。”

“你干嘛说起话来总是给人一副很老的样子。我也只是想一想，我又没有机会尝试这些东西。”

“你可以试一试的。”

甜蜜的委屈呢，任豪有些想笑还是忍住了。

回去的路差不多还要走半小时，刚好能赶上落日。

“我知道你想笑，想笑就笑吧。”气氛变了之后，何洛洛也轻松了许多，哼了一声。“这事再说吧。还有，你那个问题我还有最后一点不太明白。为什么你会担心没有钱帮别人？感觉你从前的样子，不像是会到这个地步。”

“父母的钱也许很多，但那不是我自己的。用我的力量去帮他们的话还是有点吃力的，不过我会去做。”

“可是爸妈不就是应该支持你的所有决定吗？特别是这样的好事。我有时候还会因为他们总是这样，觉得很烦。”

因为这样，他就不能抱怨什么，只能抱怨不让他尝试的那些事情了，那时又会感到自己很不占理。

“应该是因为我与他们，和你与你爸妈的关系不一样吧。”

“但是真的需要他们帮忙的时候，还是问一下比较好。”

“那当然了。” 任豪模仿起了少年被问到喜不喜欢现在学的东西时的语气和神情。

“你干嘛学我。”

“不行吗？”

“哼。”

家人面前，你总是可以示弱的。之前他是有些矫枉过正了，这之后他会试着不去扛一些事情，试着学会抱怨。

先前的云朵还未完全散尽，晚霞更加绚烂瑰丽。

傍晚了，气温突然变得很低，任豪把一直随身带着的外套递过去，也告诫了少年拉紧领口，和大家一样躲在背风处，不要着凉了。

光明顶上，金色的阳光从云层缝隙中透出，将山顶映照的一片光亮。远处的山上恰好耸着个小亭子，与落日余晖相映成趣，煞是好看。所有人都对着这样的晚霞横拍竖拍，根本停不下来。

反正这样的景色怎么拍都是好看的，就像也正在拍照的何洛洛一样。

5

怎么就这样各人回各人房间了呢，那可不行。

对了，他还没有把相机里的照片传给任豪。

洗完澡后的发丝还滴着水，何洛洛就跑去敲了那人的房门。

山中的建筑处处都透露着一种年代感。

白云宾馆，想起这个名字，正在传照片的何洛洛不由得联想到了一个小品。

“你知不知道那个 ’我叫白云，我叫黑土。我七十一，我七十五’？”

任豪见他说了不属于他这个年纪的东西，还带了惟妙惟肖的调子，不禁笑出了声。这会他看起来傻傻的，一点也不像他们谈话时的聪慧模样。

“你怎么还看这个？”

那些纠结都被夕阳的光辉一扫而空了，他都没有注意自己的语调里带了轻快。

“跟我好朋友一起看的，他还教我怎么说的像来着。其实吧，根本不用他教，我是谁，一学就会。”

”要和你一起来玩的朋友吗？”

“对，就是他，叫赵让。不知道为啥他一个广东人说话都是东北味，哈哈哈哈哈。虽然这么说不太好，但是他要是来的话，估计我就不会认识你了。”

还好何洛洛认识的是自己，不然就他的戒备心，晚上跑到别人房间的事都能做出来。任豪翻着传输完毕的白天拍的照片，好像那里面自己笑得是挺开心的。

“以后遇到别人就别这样了，你这样，说不定哪天真碰上坏人了。”

“我怎么能分不清谁……”

见何洛洛还要顶嘴，任豪马上把他赶了出去。“明天四点你起不来我就自己去看了，快去睡觉。还有，记得把头发吹干再睡。”

打开的门被合上，还会有机会再次开启么。

他感到他们的距离又变远了。

6

翻来覆去的几个小时，何洛洛也没睡好。四点的闹钟还没响就醒了，剩的时间也不足以再睡一觉，就直接过去拖着任豪出门了。

外面很冷，带着潮气的山风扑面而来，好在任豪认真看过那篇攻略，准备的外套还算挡风。

月亮还没完全落下，白亮透澈的光洒了一地，与身边的众星一起守卫夜晚的最后一刻。

他们来得有点早了，到达山顶的时候，其他游客都没怎么来，只有废弃许久的电话亭，还有他们的影子陪着。

日出之前，电话亭里的试探，何洛洛想起了那堂电影赏析选修课。

“任豪，如果你现在给你最好的朋友打电话，和他讲昨天到现在发生了什么，你会怎么说？”

“哪有这个点打电话的，他直接绝交了好吧。”

“我是说如果嘛，不如我们试一下，我演你最好的朋友。”何洛洛摇着他的胳膊，缀满星光的眼神看过来，写满了不容拒绝。见他没有要答应的样子，还加码要自己先说，让他先扮演接电话的角色。

“好。”

“那你是赵让咯，我打给你。”

他们站在电话亭的两边，看不见彼此，却能听到对方的声音。

“嘟——嘟——嘟——，哎呀，你快点接啊。”

“你找打，这个点就吵醒我。”

“我跟你说，我现在正在准备看日出，在昨天看日落的地方。等回头我把照片给你看，你肯定羡慕死了哈哈哈哈哈。”

“好困啊，这么早你都能起来。没有我跟你出去玩，你也只能拍一拍风景了吧。”

“你这么想就错了。我和一个昨天刚认识的人一起，拍了好多好看的照片呢。而且我们一直在一起玩，聊得也很开心。”

“就你那么傻，别不是被人骗了吧。”

“怎么可能，是我先搭讪的好吧。而且还没有聊几句，我就决定这两天要和他一起玩了。他超级厉害的，回头我看看能不能骗他让他教我滑板。”

“你只是在羡慕他，比你在别的方面强一点而已。”

“哪有，不是这样的。一开始的话 可能是，我觉得他比我厉害太多了。可是后来，我知道了他也有他烦恼的事情，我还帮他解决了。我想，就是那个时候起，我真的开始喜欢他了。不过我不知道他会不会觉得我太差，什么都不会。”

“你怎么能这么想？我觉得，他会发现你很多好的方面的，绝对不会这么想你的。”

“好了，该我了。”任豪往旁边站了一步，走出电话亭敲了敲对面。

“啊，我还没说完。”何洛洛有一些小失望，“那好吧，你打给我。”

“嘟——”

“任豪你怎么这么早就给我打电话。”

“你接得好快啊。我半小时前就起来了，现在在山上看日出。”

“这么有情怀么，一个人还去看日出，我以为你都起不来的。”想到敲门时对方还没睡醒的样子，何洛洛不免得这么说。

“不是一个人，和一个刚认识的男生一起。”

“还和男生一起。你要诱 拐他吗？看不出来啊，任豪，你还是这样的人。”

“不是诱 拐，是他先主动找我的。”

“我以为你这种慢热的人，是不会这么快就交到朋友的。”

“我原来也以为不会。但是他真的很好。他呢，不是和我相似的那种，比如像你这样的。而是告诉你一切都会好起来的那种，单纯却又很聪明。认识他以后，我该怎么处理那些烦心事，都清楚了。”

“你平时不是很少给人这么高的评价么。”

“所以真的很难得。而且，我很羡慕他。我不能像他那样纯粹，可是我越来越难控制想要靠近他的感觉，我害怕会影响到他。”

“那你的意思是，你喜欢上他了吗？”

“好像是的，我喜欢又害怕我看向其他地方时，他落在我这里的目光。”

昼夜交替，也是日月并存时。

对踌躇也真诚的他而言，对方是他的仰慕，是照在他恣意人生里耀眼夺目的骄阳，是渴望接近，不顾灼伤。

对丰富却寂寞的他而言，对方是他的钦羡，是悬在他失眠夜晚里空明无暇的皓月，是他无法拥有的一切美好。

“任豪，我们该怎么办？我想变成你，你想变成我。”何洛洛跳出了那个朋友的身份。

“有一天你会成为我，或者更好的我，但我不可能成为你了。”

东方墨色的天空亮光更盛，云层的缝隙间一轮红日缓缓浮现，映照得周围绚丽夺目。流云的阻隔下，太阳仿佛在水中一般，波光流转。

“好美啊。”

“是啊。”

他们忘记了拍照，只流连于眼前的光影变换。人群欢呼着，没人看向他们在的角落。

何洛洛把手搭在他的肩上，转过身看他，有些欲言又止。

他们之间的距离过近了，但任豪懂得怎么去化解这份暧昧。

“我有句话想和你说。”他的眼神突然变得认真起来，“你想要吻我吗，那这里面，你叛逆的成分又有几分呢？”

他的话语平静得没什么意味，却直白得让原本靠近的人自然退却了一些。

对方不能成为自己又怎么样。

他只要他喜欢的人，也喜欢他。

沉醉于眼前风光的少年眸底也转成了郑重。

“一分也没有。”

我们无法复刻对方所拥有的经历，但我可以拥有你，你也可以拥有我。

温和和叛逆的外壳脱落了，融化于朝霞之下。

一个让时间停止的吻。

7

“你不回去了吗？”

“我还没去你写生的地方看看呢。”

“你不会只是想继续逃避公司的事情吧。”

“不会啊，最主要是还没有教你滑板。”

还有很多很多的事情，想要带你一起尝试。

群山围绕的古镇，亭台塔影，三溪万户，在等待他们的来临。

在找到热爱的事情之前，他先找到了要热爱的人。

在找到了热爱的事情之后，他同样找到了要热爱的人。

—The End—

**Author's Note:**

> 一个仰慕，一个钦羡，是我对他们彼此之间关系的终极理解。
> 
> 这个故事是两个轨迹相似却不同的人，命中注定的吸引。这样短暂的相遇，以他们前十九年不见为代价，却比一切的陪伴都更为深刻。
> 
> 这是属于他们的独一无二。
> 
> 谢谢你们。


End file.
